La busqueda Harry y Percy
by vpd7
Summary: Que pasa cuando Annabeth y Hermione desaparecen para encontrarse en algún lugar del mundo muggle/mortal a causa de una diosa. Magos y mestizos tendrán que unirse para emprender una misión que requiere de ambos mundos. ¿Pero será una buena idea? TRES MUNDOS OCHO SEMIDIOSES SIETE MAGOS Y UNA SOLA MISIÓN
1. Desaparecidas

*En el campamento mestizo*

Esto ocurre semanas después de vencer a Gea

Percy

Ya basta Percy -me decía Annabeth- lo vas a matar

Tú no te metas Annabeth -dije lleno de ira- esto es tu culpa

Mi culpa? -ahora ella estaba enfadada- por qué demonios iba a ser mi culpa Jackson? -dijo mientras se interponía entre Sam y yo

¿Por qué Chase? -dije con ironía- ¿en serio?

Tu malinterpretas las cosas Jackson -dijo enfadada- solo estábamos entrenando

Si claro, tu encima de él, ¡que entrenamiento! -le grite

Ya te lo he explicado mil veces -dijo- me caí, eso fue todo

Si como la vez con Connor -dije

Por favor! Vas a empezar con eso de nuevo? -Dijo- ya hemos aclarado eso, no sé quién te esté metiendo la idea a la cabeza de que me meto con cualquiera…

Tal vez no hay la necesidad de que me metan cosas a la cabeza -dije, estaba completamente furioso

En serio crees eso? -dijo, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, de pronto me arrepentí de lo que había dicho

Sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo hacia el bosque

Anna…-empecé a correr hacia el bosque pero una mano me lo impidió

Dejala Jackson -era Malcom

Yo… no lo dije en serio, estaba molesto… -empecé a decir pero él me interrumpió

Deja que se le pase -su mirada ya no era tan dura como hace solo un momento -yo iré a buscarla

Pero…-me volvió a interrumpir

Tú también tienes cosas que pensar -dijo cuándo iba dirección al bosque- como… que vas a hacer para conseguir el perdón de mi hermana

Me quede ahí plantado en medio de la Arena, sentí la mirada de alguien y cuando voltee me encontré con unos ojos azul eléctrico que lo único que reflejaban era decepción.

Thalia…-no sabia que decirle, ella era la tercera mas sobreprotectora con Annabeth después de Malcom y por supuesto de mi -Soy un estúpido lo se…

Ella jamás te cambiaría por nadie -dijo- ni siquiera por Sam - Sam era un hijo de Apolo, era alto igual que yo, tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, muy guapo para ser honesto, todas la hijas de afrodita querían que se fijara en ellas- no sabes lo que sufrió cuando desapareciste.

Yo cai al Tártaro por ella -dije, pero me arrepentí en cuanto lo dije

A mí no me vengas con eso Jackson -me dijo Thalia acercándose peligrosamente- tu no caíste al tártaro por ella, si no por ti, porque no eres capaz de pasar un día sin ella

No me refería a eso -dije- como tú lo dijiste la amo tanto que no podría vivir sin ella.

Entonces espero que tengas preparada una muy buena disculpa -me dijo dando media vuelta- porque de esta no te salvas tan rápido Jackson.

En ese momento se escuchó un pequeño estallido en medio del bosque, Thalia y yo nos quedamos plantados viendo en su dirección, pasaron solo unos segundos cuando un campista salió tosiendo era Malcom, salimos corriendo a ayudarlo, en cuanto llegamos a él se derrumbó en el suelo

Malcom que paso? -le pregunto Thalia sosteniéndolo por los hombros

Ella… -le costaba respirar- Annabeth….

¿Qué paso? -insistí, si le pasaba algo a Annabeth no me lo perdonaría nunca- Malcom que le paso a Annabeth?

Ella… ella desapareció Percy

*En Hogwarts*

Esto ocurre meses después de la Guerra contra Voldemort

Ron

Déjame en paz Ronald Weasley -me dijo furiosa Hermione mientras caminábamos hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry y Ginny venían detrás de nosotros

Por favor Hermione -le dije- no es para tanto, además es verdad

Si ya sé que es verdad -me dijo sin ni siquiera parase- sé que soy pésima para el Quiddich, no tienes por que recordármelo cada… ah olvídalo -llegamos a la sala común y ella se fue directamente a su habitación, Ginny me dio un coscorrón.

No sabes cuándo cerrar la boca -me dijo- ella solo juega por ti y por Harry.

Pues no necesito que haga ningún favor -le dije

Eres un tonto -me dijo- ella juega porque si no estaríamos impares, y adivina a quien sacaríamos Ronald -hizo una pausa, como vi que no contestaba siguió- no sería a Angelina tonto seria a ti

Dicho esto subió a la recamara junto a Hermione

Creo que tendrás que disculparte -me dijo Harry sentándose cerca de la chimenea

En serio me sacarían? -le pregunte

Creo que si amigo -dijo, en ese momento se escucho un pequeño estallido y humo blanco comenzó a salir de la habitación de las chicas

Ginny! -grito Harry- Hermione!

Alguien salió tosiendo de la habitación, era Ginny, corrimos hacia ella, Harry la sujeto y la llevo a donde antes estábamos sentados

¿Qué paso?-le pregunte

Hermione… -dijo entre toses y jadeos- ella desapareció.


	2. ¿Inglaterra?

En el campamento mestizo

Percy*

Ella… ella desapareció Percy

Me quede en shock, ahí plantad en medio de la arena con un semidiós medio consiente diciéndome que Annabeth había desaparecido.

¿Cómo que desapareció? -Thalia reacciono antes que yo

Yo… ella… -cayo consiente sin darnos una explicación

Tenemos que llevarlo con Will -dijo Thalia, como vio que no respondía se levantó y me miro directamente a los ojos- Percy si queremos saber qué fue lo que paso tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería, así que mueve tu trasero y ayúdame a cargarlo.

Nos dirigimos a la enfermería, encontramos a Will junto a Sam a quien habían traído después de que yo le dejara de dar una paliza para pelear con Annabeth, cuando nos vio se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

También le diste una paliza a Malcom por celos Percy? -me pregunto un poco enfadado, creo que fue por lo de Sam

Will no tengo tiempo para estupideces -dije- lo puedes curar?

Que le paso? -le pregunto a Thalia

No lo sabemos -dijo ella- salió del bosque así, al parecer hubo una pequeña explosión en el bosque

En serio? -Pregunto Will examinando a Malcom- tuvo que haber respirado algo toxico para quedar inconsciente

Algo como las bombas apestosas de los Stoll? -pregunte

Más bien algún objeto de los hijos de Hécate -dijo Will

¿Hécate?-dijimos Thalia y yo al unísono

No estoy muy familiarizado con la magia, pero este parece ser el caso -nos volteo a ver- necesitan algo?

Necesitamos que Malcom despierte -dije- necesitamos saber qué fue lo que paso

Pues será mejor que esperen en sus cabañas-dijo- porque probablemente despierte hasta mañana

Mañana? Pero Annabeth…. Necesito hablar con Quiron -dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta- Me pueden avisar cuando despierte?

Si pero…

No alcance a escuchar lo que Will iba a decirme, corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la casa grande, entre sin siquiera detenerme a tocar la puerta, Quiron se encontraba sentado en silla de ruedas ocultando sus extremidades de caballo.

Percy que…?

Annabeth ha desaparecido -le solté, el no pareció sorprenderse, más bien parecía decepcionado y un poco preocupado.

Percy, prepara tus cosas -me dijo- te vas a Inglaterra


	3. Diosa

Harry*

-Hermione... ella desapareció -en ese momento tanto Ron como yo nos quedamos paralizados

-¿Cómo que desapareció? -le pregunte a Ginny quien ya estaba respirando mejor

-Estábamos en la habitación, cuando se escuchó una explosión y de pronto empezó a salir humo, creo que fue un hechizo -volvió a toser- busque a Hermione, pero no había nadie en la habitación

-Un hechizo? -pregunto Ron hablando por primera vez.

-Vamos, te llevare a la enfermería -le dije a Ginny

-Pero.. No tengo nada -protesto

-No importa, vamos, solo para estar seguros -me levante junto con Ginny- vamos Ron

-Si claro -respondió este distraídamente

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte

-Si vamos

Camino a la enfermería nos encontramos con George y Angelina, quien desde que murió Fred era la única persona capaz de hacer reír a George, e incluso en raras ocasiones Hermione.

-Hola chicos-su cara cambio cuando vio a Ginny- ¿Qué paso?

-Alguien se llevó a Hermione -dijo Ron- Ginny estaba ahí

-¿Cómo que se han llevado a Hermione?

-Vamos a la enfermería y te lo explicaremos en el camino

George nos escuchó con atención, más bien me escucho a mí, ya que Ron iba muy distraído, solo en algunas ocasiones me interrumpió y agrego algún detalle

-Tienen que ir con McGonagall -nos dijo George- Yo llevare a Ginny a la enfermería, los veremos ahí -como vio que yo dudaba por un instante agrego- Estará bien y no creo que quieras retrasar esto.

Me fui corriendo junto con Ron a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, cuando llegamos esperamos un momento para llamar a la puerta, fue cuando note que Ron estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

-¿Estas bien?

-Es solo que... -suspiro- si yo no la hubiera hecho enojar... tal vez esto no estuviera pasando, tal vez Ginny no estaría en la enfermería y Hermione estuviera... no sé, hablando de sus libros y...

-¡OYE! -Lo interrumpí- Esto no es tu culpa ¿está bien? Tu no sabías lo que iba a pasar ¿o sí?

-no pero...- no llego a decir más porque en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió y la profesora McGonagall apareció en el umbral.

-¿Harry? ¿Ron? -Dijo- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Profesora, algo muy raro pasó...

-Hermione desapareció -dijo Ron interrumpiéndome- más bien alguien la rapto

-¿Cómo que alguien rapto a la señorita Granger?

Ron le explico perfectamente la historia, sin olvidarse de algún detalle importante, cuando Ron termino de hablar la profesora nos miró, suspiro y dijo

-Sera mejor que pasen a mi oficina

Pasamos y todo estaba como la última vez que estuve ahí, los muebles, los libros e incluso todos los directores estaban en este momento en sus respectivos retratos. La profesora se dirigió a uno en particular.

-Albus -dijo- tenemos una situación que necesita de tu intervención

-Y cuál es esa situación Minerva?

\- La señorita Granger ha desaparecido -le dijo- creo que ha llegado el momento de explicarles a los chicos

-¿quieres explicarle a todo Hogwarts? -le pregunto Dumbledore

-¿explicarnos qué? -pregunto Ron por los dos

La profesora iba a decir algo cuando una imagen apareció encima de una pequeña fuente que estaba alado del retrato del director, lo más raro fue que en la imagen aparecida un CENTAUTO, iba a preguntar quién era cuando la profesora McGonagall hablo

-Quirón

Annabeth *

Me dolía horrible la cabeza, no sabía que era lo que había pasado, lo último que recordaba era la voz de Malcom llamándome, después de eso todo era confuso, abrí los ojos y lo primero que note fue que n estaba en el campamento mestizo, Trate de levantarme, pero el dolor seguía, lleve mi mano a la parte trasera de mi cabeza y sentí mi cabello pegajoso, cuando vi mi mano note que tenía sangre, mi respiración se empezó a sentir más pesada, y varias imágenes pasaron por mi mente, imágenes de momentos que pase en el Tártaro, cerré los ojos y trate de concentrarme, pero un ruido hizo que mi mente se despejara, abrí los ojos y vi a una chica, debía de tener mi edad, , tenía sus ojos cafés abiertos como platos, su cabello castaño estaba enmarañado, me miraba con una mescla de miedo y preocupación, su mirada paso de mis ojos a mis manos, y fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba sangrando , no recordaba en que momento cerré mis manos, y mucho menos que las estaba apretando tan fuerte que empezaron a sangrar.

-¿Estas bien? -me pregunto

-Si es solo que... ¿en dónde estamos?

-No lo se -dijo- soy Hermione -se levantó y me tendió la ano, fue cuando me di cuenta que iba vestida con ropas muy raras, llevaba un pantalón blanco con rodilleras y botas para escalar, una blusa blusa roja y una capa roja con franjas amarillas, ropa muy inusual para ser una mortal.

-Annabeth -dije estrechándole la mano- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si

-¿en donde vives? -se sorprendio ante la pregunta

-Yo..

-Lo siento pero no creo que seas una mortal

-¿Mortal?

-Humanos... mira no se en donde estamos, buen es obvio que en un bosque y por lo que veo es un bosque mixto, pero no se en que parte del mundo estamos, ni se quién eres, ni porque estamos aquí, de lo único que estoy segura es de que no eres una persona normal ¿o si?

-No -sonrió- soy Hermione, Hermione Granger, tengo 18 años, y vivía con mis padres en Londres, en...

-¿Londres? ¿En Europa? -pregunte sorprendida

-si por?

-Eso explica tu acento, lo que pasa es que yo vivo en Nueva York, bueno en realidad vivo en San Francisco, pero me la paso la mayor parte del año en un campamento en Nueva York

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-en un mes cumplo 19

-¿14 de julio?

-el 12 de julio -es fácil hablar con esta chica

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-No lo se, lo ultimo que recuerdo es la voz de mi hermano, después de eso... lo demás es muy confuso ¿y tu? ¿recuerdas como llegaste aquí?

-No, solo recuerdo estar hablando con una amiga y después... nada

-Si es muy raro... -no llegue a decir nada mas ya que una luz inundo el lugar

Hermione*

-Cierra los ojos -me grito Annabeth cuando una extraña luz empezó a inundar e lugar, hice lo que me dijo sin protestar, era muy fácil platicar con ella, era inteligente y todo ya estaba empezando a confiar en ella, cuando abrí los ojos una mujer había aparecido en frente de nosotras, vestía un vestido blanco, que le llegaba a los pies, era una mujer muy bonita.

-Señora Hécate -dijo Annabeth inclinando la cabeza en forma de saludo

\- Annabeth Chase -dijo y luego se volvió hacia mi- Hermione Granger

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? -le pregunte, y luego me dirigí a Annabeth- ¿la conoces?

-Ella es Hécate... -empezó a decir pero la mujer la interrumpió

-Diosa de la magia

-¿Diosa? Pero como...?

-No hay tiempo para eso, luego hablaran ustedes dos, ahora necesito que pongan atención, necesito que busquen algo por mi, algo que necesita la cooperación de magos y semidioses.

-¿magos? Entonces es verdad...

-Pero necesito que confíen entre si -Hécate siguió hablando como si Annabeth no la hubiera interrumpido- así que las traje aquí para que sus amigos las encuentren, mientras ustedes conocen sobre ambos mundos.

-¿y porque nosotras? -pregunto Annabeth

-ustedes son las chicas mas inteligentes de sus mundo respectivamente -dijo- necesitaran una muy buena estrategia en la que pensar en lo que llegan sus amigos

-¿Cómo esta tan segura de eso? Ron apenas conoce el mundo muggle y Harry... ¿Por qué nos hace esto? Acabamos de tener una guerra.

Crees que no supe de la guerra? -pregunto la diosa, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza- no pude hacer nad para detenerla, solo pude ayudarles en algunas cosas, tus amigos vendrán, crees que tu mejor amigo no va a hacer nada por ti? Al igual que tu novio? Tu amigo Harry es el mejor mago de la época, y necesito su ayuda.

-Y nosotros? ¿Por qué no podemos tener un poco de paz? -pegunto Annabeth

-Percy es el mejor semidiós que he visto en toda mi vida, incluso mejor que Heracles, lo necesito a el y a los demás héroes, y se que no te dejarían jamás, aparte de que eres la mejor en estrategias, sé que es duro para ti y lamento mucho haberte separado de el, pero si hubieran desaparecido los dos... lo hice así por una razón, después lo comprenderán.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que busquemos? -pregunto Annabeth

-Eso no lo sabrán ustedes por ahora, solo conozcan de ambos mundos lo mejor que puedan para cuando lleguen sus amigos sabrán que hacer

¿y cómo sobreviviremos?

-oh claro, a unos kilómetros al norte encontraran una pequeña fortaleza, encontraran lo necesario para sobrevivir

-pero... -empezó a decir pero la diosa me interrumpió.

-Recuerden lo más importante para la misión es confianza.

Dicho esto nuevamente una luz inundo el lugar, pero esta vez n necesite de la advertencia de Annabeth, simplemente cerré mis ojos.


	4. La gran profesia

Hermione*

-así que… una diosa eh? -Dije- en serio esto es real? Digo, ya había escuchado acerca de la mitología griega pero… ¿en verdad existen los dioses?

-si

-Y tu sabias algo acerca de los magos?

-una vez Quirón me regalo un libro acerca de mitos, ahí mencionaba a los magos

-¿Quirón? El gran entrenador de semidioses? -pregunte sorprendida

-Sí, es mi maestro, lo quiero como un padre -sonrió tristemente- como sea yo se por experiencia que en realidad los mitos no existen, así que investigue un poco acerca de todos, encontré que en realidad los magos son descendientes de Hécate, e incluso hijos que viven en Europa, lejos del mundo mortal, también leí que incluso la diosa daba a algunos mortales su bendición, es decir que aunque no tengan algún lazo con la diosa poseen el poder de manejar la magia.

-wow eres muy inteligente

-sí, supongo que siendo la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría tengo que serlo

-¿eres hija de Atenea?-me gusta la mitología, en especial la griega

-sí, ¿y tú? Tus padres…

-son dentistas, muggles, digo mortales

-así que… eres descendiente de Hécate o tienes la bendición de la diosa?

-supongo que solo tengo su bendición.

-wow ¿en serio? -Parecía sorprendida- es raro ver a un mortal con una bendición, normalmente solo algunos semidioses son bendecidos, y no son muchos

-si, bueno, no creo que en mi mundo sea algo por lo que presumir bueno, no hasta hace un año, cuando termino la guerra

\- ¿fue muy grave? ¿la guerra?

Le conté lo que Voldemort había hecho antes de que y naciera, hasta lo que ocurrió cuando volvió, se me escapo algunas lágrimas cuando mencione a algunos amigos perdimos en la guerra

-Así que tu amigo Harry, es el mago más famoso?

-de la década…. Si

-es impresionante, yo jamás he visto a ningún hombre lobo, ni tampoco a un ani…. Que?

-animagos

-bueno yo tengo -se interrumpió por un momento y sus ojos tristes reflejaron tristeza- tenía un amigo que era capaz de convertirse en cualquier animal que pudiera visualizar, incluyendo dragones

-¿en serio? Wow-dije sorprendida- y los semidioses no tienen poderes o algo así?

-si, bueno algunos

-la diosa Hécate menciono que ustedes acaban de salir de una guerra fue grave? -yo también quería conocer su mundo

-si, en realidad he estado en dos guerras -dio- en siete años hemos estado en dos guerras

-¿Qué? ¡¿Dos guerras?! -no podía creerlo

-si, fue muy duro

-quisieras contarme

-claro porque no

Annabeth*

Le conté todo sobre mi vida desde que escape de mi casa, pasando por lo de Thalia, Percy, Luke, Cronos y Gea (omitiendo los detalles del tártaro)

-debió de haber sido horrible

-lo fue -suspire- perdimos a mucho amigos

-si, comprendo

-se que tu perdiste amigos que conocías desde los 10 años -le dije- yo se lo duro que es eso, yo perdí amigos que conocía desde los 7 años, sé que es horrible ver cómo están en peligro y no poder hacer, pero ver que después de sobrevivir a una guerra se enfrentan a otra… -se me quebró la voz- es complicado no poder estar seguros después de vencer a los malos de la historia, yo no solo perdí amigos, perdí hermanos

-¿tienes muchos hermanos?

-en realidad casi ningún semidiós tiene un hermano, pero la mayoría tenemos medios hermanos, yo perdí algunos en las dos guerras, y aun así tengo una docena.

-a mi me hubiera gustado tener algún hermano

-si a veces son fastidiosos y sobre protectores, pero no los cambiaria ni por la inmortalidad -me puse de pie- será mejor que nos demos prisa a encontrar esa fortaleza, está empezando a anochecer.

-claro vamos

Nos dirigimos hacia el norte como nos había dicho Hécate, no habíamos caminado no 10 metros cuando algo extraño sucedió, un árbol pequeño paso volando a unos metros de nuestras cabezas

-¿Qué …? -empezó a decir Hermione pero no continuo ya que yo le cubrí la boca con mi mano

-debe de estar cerca -dijo una voz femenina- puedo olerlo

Agarre a Hermione por la muñeca y la conduje hacia unos aboles que nos servían de escondite, sabia que algo nos estaba buscando.

-sal pequeño semidiós- esta vez la voz era de un hombre- sal pequeño semidiós

-cállate -bramo la primera voz- lo vas a ahuyentar

Respire hondo y me arme de valor para asomar mi cabeza entre dos ramas, necesitaba ver que era lo que venía por nosotras, o mejor dicho lo que venia por mi, al principio no vi a nadie, hasta que hubo un movimiento y los vi, en medio del claro donde solo 10 segundos antes estábamos, estaban dos grandes y horribles ciclopes.

*Percy

Quirón me explico acerca de los magos, que son hijos descendientes y algunos bendecidos de Hécate, no sabia que pensar, sabia que en otros países había semidioses, pero no me imaginaba un mundo diferente al mortal y al nuestro.

-Percy -me dijo Quiron- te lo explicaría mas a fondo con mucho gusto, pero no tenemos tiempo, necesito contactar a alguien, ahora necesito que vayas a reunir a todos en el comedor, incluida Rachel, necesito que recite la profecía y creo que necesitaremos otra mas para sabe quien ira en la búsqueda.

Sali corriendo de la casa grande y en menos de 15 minutos todos estaban en el gran comedor, incluidos Malcom que despertó 5 minutos después de que me fui, y todos los que estaban en la enfermería. Iba a ir a buscar a Quiron, pero no fue necesario ya que en ese momento llego.

-bueno primero que nada debo darles una noticia a todos -suspiro- una campista ha desaparecido -un murmullo recorrió la habitación- se trata de Annabeth -mas murmullos- Antes de que pregunten cualquier cosa tengo que decirles que hace algunas décadas hubo una profecía que al parecer hasta el dia de hoy se esta cumpliendo, necesito que la escuchen, Rachel nos ayudarías?

Rachel dio un paso al frente, visiblemente nerviosa, entonces comenzó a hablar.

Mestizo y magos juntos trabajaran.

Algo perdido por eones tendrán que buscar

Con la desaparición de alguien importante

Los mas grandes héroes

Dos mundos diferentes conocerán

Nueve mestizos y siete magos viajaran

La confianza lo mas importante será.

Hubo un silencio demencial en el comedor, pero solo duro medio minuto porque después el caos reino en la habitación


	5. voluntarios

Harry*

Un centauro, jamas había visto que se comportaran de esa manera, ellos eran… un poco salvajes.

-Harry -me dijo la profesora McGonagall- busca a los jefes de las casas y a los prefectos, diles que hay una reunión de emergencia en el comedor

-si profesora -dije poniéndome en marcha- vamos Ron

-Y Potter…. Tienes diez minutos.

Corrimos por el pasillo avisándole a los profesores y prefectos que nos ayudaran a reunir a todos los alumnos en el comedor diez minutos después estábamos todos ahí (incluida Ginny y los de la enfermería) la profesora no tardo en llegar.

-Buenas tardes -comenzó- hoy a ocurrido algo desastroso, una de sus compañeras ha desaparecido -murmullos- se trata de la señorita Granger -mas murmullos- bueno antes que nada quisiea hablarles de un tema que no se ha tocado desde hace décadas

"hace cincuenta años una bruja muy peculiar recito una profecía, esta se estudio años, incluso décadas, pero como no encontraban sentido a muchas cosas pensaron que había sido una broma, sin embargo cuando el señor tenebroso cayo la primera vez cada profecía se estudio a fondo, el profesor Dumbledore fue el encargado de estudiar esta profecia, y no fue hasta hace unos cuantos años que descubrió lo que significaba, para que sepan de que estoy hablando la profesora Trelawney nos hará favor de recitar ¿profesora?"

-¿eh? Oh, si, si -la profesora se paro torpemente, pero de repente se puso rígida y cuando hablo su voz no era la misma.

Magos y Mestizos juntos trabajaran

Un arma perdida tendrán que buscar

Con la desaparición de alguien importante

5 amigos tendrán que buscar

Mas uno de la casa de la serpiente

Importante será

Ya que descendiente de dos griegos es

9 mestizos los acompañaran

La confianza lo mas importante en esta misión será.

Segundos después de que la profesora terminara de recitar la profecía todo mundo comenzaba a preguntar

-¿mestizos?

-¿griegos?

-¿Quiénes irán?

-Silencio por favor -cuando todo mundo dejo de hablar prosiguió- lo que les voy a decir a continuación es complicado y difícil de analizar, asi que pongan atención

"para los magos que están mas familiarizados con el mundo muggle habran oído acerca de la mitología griega, para los que no hallan escuchado nada acerca de esto les explico; en la antigua grecia se creía que existían dioses, estos dioses tenían diferentes tipos de poderes y eran alabados por diferentes tipos de personas, principalmente se reconocían a catorce dioses de los cuales doce eran llamados los dioses del olimpo, de esos catorce tres eran los principales o los mas poderosos por así decirlo, eran Zeus, Hades y Poseidón, para no hacerles larga la historia en realidad estos dioses existen y nosotros formamos parte de su mundo, ya que somos descendientes de una diosa en particular; esta diosa es llamada Hécate y es la diosa de la magia -hizo una pausa- se que es mucho por analizar pero necesito que comprendan que no somos los únicos con poder para manejar la magia. Los dioses a veces tienen hijos con muggles o para ellos mortales y estos hijos son llamados mestizos, al parecer alguno de ellos poseen poderes sobre algunas cosas, esta misma tarde ocho de ellos vendrán aquí por la cuestión de la profecía, no se realmente quienes son pero les daremos la bienvenida muy amablemente, ellos también acaban de ganar una guerra y también ha desaparecido alguien muy apreciado por ellos que al parecer se encuentra con Hermione, asi que necesito ver quien va a ir a esta búsqueda

Sin esperarlo muchos de los alumnos levantaron la mano


	6. Ciclopes

Percy*

El caos reinaba el comedor todos hablaban sin parar Quiron no parecio sorprenderse de la reacción de los campistas

-silencio -tardo un minuto en que el comedor estuviera en silencio- ahora… obviamente la profecía no nos dice nada acerca de la misión, ni tampoco quienes serán estos semidioses, para eso Rachel tendrá que recitar una profecía, en cuanto sepamos….

-espera -le corto Clarisse- ¿magos?

-oh cierto-suspiro- existen historias acerca de seres que tienen el poder de manejar la magia, en realidad todas estas historias y cuentos se refieren a los hijos de la diosa Hécate algunos descendientes e incluso bendecidos que viven en el continente Europeo principalmente, en esta ocasión los semidioses involucrados tendrán que viajar a Inglaterra en donde se encuentra una escuela para estos _semidioses_ y mortales con bendición…

-mortales con bendición? eso es posible? -ahora lo interrumpió Piper

-por supuesto señorita Mclean -dijo- al parecer ellos tuvieron una profecía parecida a la que hace un momento escuchamos, y también ha desaparecido alguien importante para ellos, tenemos que darnos prisa ya que como tengo entendido Annabeth no tiene ninguna arma y en cualquiera de los mundos hay monstruos esperando a cualquier semidiós -ante estas palabras la sangre se fue de mi rostro, necesitaba encontrar a Annabeth y rápido- así que… lamento molestarte Rachel pero necesitamos tu ayuda.

-claro, para eso estoy -dijo se volvió a parar torpemente

El mar en busca de la sabiduría va

El fuego y las sombras de gran ayuda serán

Y uno de ellos problemas de amor tendrá

El águila y el buitre buen equipo aran

Con la lechuza a la cabeza van

La paloma y el águila juntos los seguirán

Todo el campamento se quedó en silencio hasta que para sorpresa de muchos Clarisse lo rompió

\- Eso lo resume mucho

\- ¿ah sí? ¿Cómo? -Pregunto Travis Stoll

\- Es fácil -dijo Clarisse rodando los ojos- la primera línea se refiere a que Percy va en busca de Annabeth

\- Y lo demás? -ahora fue el turno de Connor de preguntar

\- ¿en serio no piensas? -suspiro claramente frustrada- el fuego y las sombras son Leo y Nico respectivamente, lo del amor no me interesa -agrego- thalia es el águila y hara buen equipo conmigo ya que el buitre representa a Ares

\- Menciona a la lechuza lo cual significa Atenea -agrego Malcolm- así que yo voy a ir

\- Y Piper y yo seriamos la paloma y el águila -termino Jason

\- Bien semidioses -dijo Quiron- veo que ya han resuelto la profecía, vallan a preparar todo lo necesario y si los dioses quieren podrán salir dentro de una hora

Dicho esto todos se fueron a preparar sus cosas, yo lo que mas quería era encontrar a Annabeth, no quería esperar un minuto mas, pero sabia que teníamos que estar preparados para todo, asi que fui a mi cabaña y meti todas mis cosas en una mochila, 45 minutos después ya estaba enfrente de la casa grande.

*Annabeth

Llevábamos caminando poco tiempo cuando los volvimos a escuchar, cada vez que los oíamos nos quedábamos completamente quietas, y solo cundo los gigantes comenzaban a gritar por la desesperación de no encontrarnos aprovechábamos el escandalo para poder escabullirnos, evitando desviarnos del camino, necesitábamos encontrar ese fuerte, donde según la diosa había provisiones, solo esperaba que entre estas provisiones estuviera mi daga y la varita de Hermione que era lo que utilizaban para hacer magia ya que ¡ella no usaba armas! Y al parecer cuando desaparecimos ninguna traía algo para defenderse

Cuando el ciclope numero dos se empezó a quejar nuevamente del hambre que tenía, corrimos lo más rápido que nos permitían nuestras piernas, pero a los pocos minutos tuvimos que para.

\- Ya no puedo -dijo Hermione tirándose en el suelo- estoy muy cansada

\- Tienes que levantarte -sabía que ella o estaba en forma, pero no podíamos tomarnos ni un solo minuto de descanso -ya no falta mucho

\- No se como puedes seguir corriendo -dijo respirando con dificultad

\- Vamos -dije levantándola- los ciclopes pueden olernos, asi que…

\- Mira a quien tenemos aquí -decia el ciclope 1 que en realidad era mujer, había aparecido entre los arboles que estaban detrás de nosotras- una mestiza, una poderosa… -se rio- la hija de Atenea y… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? -dijo volviéndose hacia Hermione- una bendecida de Hécate o me equivoco?

\- Hermione -le susurre- tienes que correr, yo los distraeré mientras tu vas al fuerte, Hécate tuvo que haber dejado algún arma

\- Pero… que vas a hacer-dijo- no vas a poder tu sola con ellos, son dos y… son enormes

\- A ellos no les importara que tu escapes, mientras me tengan a mi

\- Pero… ¿Por qué?

\- Porque saben quién soy -le dije- en la guerra mate a muchos ciclopes… y uno de ellos fue ella


End file.
